What If?
by Love Princess01
Summary: What if Erza didn't escape the Tower of Heaven? What if Jellal wasn't possessed by Zeref? What if they spent the years building the Tower of Heaven like originally planned? Well this is how you'll find out. Pairings: JellalxErza MilliannaxWally. Don't like it? Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

What if Erza didn't escape the Tower of Heaven? What if Jellal wasn't possessed by Zeref? What if they spent the years building the Tower of Heaven like originally planned? Well this is how you'll find out. Pairings: JellalxErza MilliannaxWally. Don't like it? Don't read.

A/N: Hey this is my first Fairy Tail fic so if you don't like it don't read it. It is a short chapter but either way enjoy :D

Chapter One

"AHHH!"

"NOO!"

"STOP!"

The screams were all I could here, I put my hands on my head, hoping the screams of terror would stop. But they didn't, they just managed to get louder.

Arms encircled around my waist, pulling me into a hug, I knew who it was without looking. Jellal would always comfort me in situations like these, he knew I despised the people here.

"PLEASE!"

My small hands fist his dirty tee shirt as I bury my head into his chest, weeping softly. As much I appreciated his comfort, I hated it also, it made me feel weak and vulnerable. This place made me weak and vulnerable anyway. So I didn't care to show weakness. Because I knew their was nothing I could do.

"When will it stop?" I whisper, my voice cracking as I force my eyes to stay open.

He gave a wry smile. "It will end, just stay strong" He told me.

Its what he always tells me, and I'm grateful for that, Jellal was the only one who could make me feel strong and confident, but also weak and fragile, either way I was grateful.

He would take all my worries away, I knew he would protect me, I had all my faith and trust in him that I could not give to another person.

'And that's why I love him.' I thought to myself as I let myself slip into the darkness of my dreamless sleep.

A/N: Soo? What do ya think? Should I carry on? Write a review to tell me if I should.

~Skaii-Chan if off~


	2. Chapter 2

Summary:

What if Erza didn't escape the Tower of Heaven? What if Jellal wasn't possessed by Zeref? What if they spent the years building the Tower of Heaven like originally planned? Well this is how you'll find out. Pairings: JellalxErza MilliannaxWally. Don't like it? Don't read.

A/N: Thanks for the positive reviews! Here is the next chapter.

Chapter Two

I woke up from the dreamless sleep, the first things I lay my eyes on where Simon's concerned brown ones. I knew Simon loved me, but I could not succeed in returning those feelings when my heart is with Jellal. My sweet Jellal.

"Erza, I'm so glad you're okay" He said, cradling me into his chest.

"W-what happened?" I stutter, asking. He pulled me back looking into my eyes.

"Jellal said you fainted, he would have stayed here with you but, he had to do...work" He hesitated to say.

'More like slavery' I wanted to say, but I didn't. Who knew what the guards would do to me. Torture. Rape. Death. I seen it all happen, and I didn't want to see it again, especially if I was the victim.

Instead I just nodded and sat up from his lap, but only to be enveloped in a bone crushing hug.

"NEE-SAN!" The little blonde haired boy's voice echoed throughout the dusty cell.

"Shh, Sho you don't want to get in trouble" I scolded him.

He looked up at me with his his bright green eyes without a care in the world. He was to Naïve.

"I'm sorry Nee-San, its just when Jellal said you fainted, I thought you died!" he exaggerated.

I chuckled lightly. A boy with light brown hair and dull gray eyes walked over to us with a blush on his cheeks.

"Erza-Chan, look what I snagged from Baldy" He said excitement laced in his voice.

He layed 5 bright red apples down on the dingy concrete. I gasped in horror. They'd kill him if the guards found out.

I picked up Sho as the rusty metal door opened, I sent him an apologetic smile as I dragged Sho away from him, Simon in toe.

The bald guard walked around the cell, a snarl on his face, which only grew when he seen the food the brunette snatched.

"You" He spat out, taking the boy by his right leg.

He didn't fight, he knew he couldn't, he was going to die either way, but his eyes were locked on mine.

The guard dragged him to the entrance as he turned to face the rest of us.

"If any of you try to nick any food, you'll wish you'd never been born. Am I clear?!" His voice boomed around the cell.

A mumble of yeah's went around the room, but the guard wasn't having it.

"I said 'AM I CLEAR' " He all but shouted at us.

"YES!" I shouted along with the rest of the exhausted prisoners.

"Good" He replied, an evil smirk on his lips before he left.

I took a quick glance at the poor boy, who when locked eyes with my own mouthed.

"I Love you"

I turned away. Another guard came in after. He hissed out.

"Come on maggots time for a switch. Get to work"

We complied, standing to our feet, Simon's larger hand closed around my own as he gave me a sympathetic smile.

I caught Jellal along with Wally and Millianna replacing out position in the cell. He sent me a small smile, which made my heart flutter, I returned it. knowing I would not see him for a while.

Time to get working.

A/N: Second chapter! Hope you like! Make sure you spread this story around ;) and review plzzz

~Skaii-Chan is off~


	3. Chapter 3

Summary:

What if Erza didn't escape the Tower of Heaven? What if Jellal wasn't possessed by Zeref? What if they spent the years building the Tower of Heaven like originally planned? Well this is how you'll find out. Pairings: JellalxErza MilliannaxWally. Don't like it? Don't read.

A/N: I'm sooo happy for the positive feedback! Thanks and I hope I get more ;)

Chapter Three

Fall. Slap!. Fall. Slap!. Fall. Slap!

It was an endless pattern of the other slaves who had fallen from exhaustion in the blazing sun, but only to receive a whip to stand up again and continue.

I wouldn't dare to fall, even though going through no food for the last 17 hours I kept going, pushing myself to go as fast as my legs could withhold.

Slap!.

A single one got you to move straight away, I had gotten it once, when It was my seventh day with no hydration or food; it was terrible. Just one whip. And I never dared to fall again.

I drag the 10kl bricks across the sandy floor. The weak container creeks as I pull it with all my strength and force.

"Come on Erza," Simon encouraged me. "just one more for the night"

That information made me go faster. The quicker I got this done, the quicker I get back to seeing Jellal's beautiful face and his enchanting emerald eyes.

Slap!

I look back and see it was Sho who got the whip, my eyes widened but I didn't help. I gave him a look that spoke 'Just-hurry-up-so-we-can-leave' he whimpered but obeyed, standing up on his size 1 feet.

I drug the crate and delivered it to the man on the other side, he checked something off on the clipboard and motioned for me and Simon to go inside. I obeyed.

Slap!

I look back again, and to my relief it wasn't Sho. I looked around for him, and found him by the same man I was with a few seconds ago. The man nodded his head as Sho immediately rushed in my direction.

Later »

I crawled across the cold concrete floor in the direction of Jellal. The booming of thunder appearing every so often, causing me to jump in fright.

I poked his tanned cheek, as he mumbled something inaudible, not bothering about it I hissed in his ear.

"Jellal. . ." I whispered. He groaned and turned to me, cracking one green eye open he stared at me.

"What?" He asked, yawning.

"I-I can't sleep" I say quietly.

He gave a small smile and pulled me into his chest, where I could hear the melody of his heart. Tha-dump. Tha-dump. Tha-dump. I was immediately emited with his body warmth.

"Go to sleep, Erza" He cooed into my ear.

That was the last thing I heard before falling into my peaceful slumber.

A/N: A cute little Jerza moment. I hope ya'll had a good new year! :*

Next update should be next week.

~Skaii-Chan is off~


End file.
